Hunter and Hunted
Hunter and Hunted is a dungeon quest in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. A wounded hunter named Valdr sits on a log just outside the entrance to the Moss Mother Cavern, calling out for help. Overview *'Prerequisite:' N/A *'Quest Giver: 'Valdr *'Reward:' Valdr's Lucky Dagger *'Location' Moss Mother Cavern Objectives *Locate Valdr's hunting party. *Heal Valdr's injuries. *Clear out Moss Mother Cavern. *Return to Valdr. Walkthrough When you arrive for the first time at the Moss Mother Cavern, there will be an injured man, Valdr, sitting outside the cave asking for help. When questioned about his identity he tells the player that he is a hunter coming from Falkreath. He, along with two other hunters, tracked down a bear to this cave. Inside, they cornered him, but suddenly they were attacked by three Spriggans. The strange creatures killed his fellow hunters and he barely escaped, being badly injured. You can heal him by giving him a potion or using a spell like Healing Hands. After healing him, he will ask you to clear out the cave of Spriggans so he can get to the bodies of his fallen friends. The player can choose to clear the cave alone or take Valdr with him. Inside the cave there are three Spriggans and one Bear. The Bear and a Spriggan will be near the entrance and the other two Spriggans near the pool. Its possible to engage them individually, but they may join their fellow creatures if you make too much noise. Upon completion of this task, you will be rewarded with Valdr's Lucky Dagger. After this Valdr will return to Falkreath, but only after burying his friends. Notes *If you enter the cave before healing Valdr, and clear out the enemies inside, he will be dead upon you returning from the cave. The side quest will still be available but will not be possible to complete. *Spriggans are very vulnerable to any sort of Fire Damage. Bugs *Valdr may not accept anything besides a standard healing potion. Try healing him with Healing Hands if you have nothing else. *Valdr may be non-interactable while injured making it impossible to give him a potion. Try healing him with Healing Hands until it triggers. *If Valdr dies, you will not be able to complete this quest and it will remain in your journal. *You may have already received this quest in Falkreath "Locate Valdr's Hunting Party", which will cause Valdr to start conversation with you immedietly at "Thanks friend, I needed that" even if you haven't healed him yet. Despite completing the quest, once finished, the quest will remain in your quest log as "Locate Valdr's hunting party". There is one fix to remove the completed quest from the "Miscellanious" quest log, type in the console: ` setstage dunMossMotherQST 105 doing this should mark the quest as completed, removing it from the Miscellanious quests menu, and remove the quest marker aswell. In case it doesn't work, you can also try using the command: "setobjectivecompleted dunMossMotherQST 5 1". Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Quests